


Realisation

by Jxdesfan



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Forever, I Love You, Love, falling for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxdesfan/pseuds/Jxdesfan
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Realisation

It was a hot summers day when, Oksana and Eve were taking a brisk walk after a long day at the MI5 office, stressful as it is, working alongside one another they found ease in the day. The wind suddenly changed direction and blew straight into eves face messing her hair up and impairing her vision this gave Oksana the perfect chance to be the heroin to Eve’s disaster, grabbing hold of Eve’s wrists and pulling her in to help her get the hair out if her face and see again, when her hair was settled back to where it should lay, Oksana stroked it back behind her ear and kissed her cheek, “what are you doing Vill-?” Oksana cut her off 

“don’t call me that, you know my name with you is now and forever, Oksana” anyways she kissed Eve’s cheek again and this time she accepted it. 

Walking away to continue the walk she continued to hold eve’s arm and pull her along with her but Eve wouldn’t budge, she was still as if rooted deep to the earth from the amazement of what had just happened and what it had made her realise, being friends and work colleges for seven years she finally realised why she enjoyed the company of this young beautiful woman, she was in love and she now “Oksana felt the same way, or did she, or was It a trick to get what she wanted from me?, my job?” Eve thought to herself, but back to reality she knew this wasn’t the case as Oksana had been crime free for six years now. 

Back in the apartment they shared together, Eve invited Oksana to her room to sit and talk on her bed about what happened today and what it was about and to ease her conscience of ‘her love?’ being a job stealing house using woman and back to her old ways. They sat and spoke for an hour before either of them plucked up the courage to speak about the events on the walk, Eve started as too did Oksana but both were too polite to stop the other from speaking so they sat in awkward silence for thirty seconds, before Eve grabbed Oksana’s forearms and whispered, I'll go, 

“I wanted to talk to you about what you did out there, it took me by surprise as I had only ever thought of you as my best friend, and nothing more, but now does this mean for god knows how long that you have liked me and asked to stay with me to see me in my pyjamas?” 

“No, no, no never I really did want to stay with you as after work we could talk about the events of the day and you’re the only one who understands me Eve, that’s why I asked to stay here, but I'm not going to lie to you the frilly little shorts and tank top pyjamas were a bonus to be greeted at breakfast by.” 

“Oh... Oh ok, I get it now, you’re back to that way of just wanting sex and not real love” 

“bloody hell no, Eve, no if I was just here to stay with you and have sex with you don’t you think I would have already accomplished that, you know what happened in Rome you know I have a way with words to get what I want.” 

“well, if you put it like that, I guess you’re correct” 

“Of course, I’m correct I'm always correct, seven years of knowing me and not once have you ever been correct, I have been staying with you because I love your company, as I already said and that you make me feel loved and make me feel things, and while staying here I have been able to figure out what you mean, and that kiss was me finally telling you, but I thought you would have taken it a little better than you did.” 

“well, I'm sorry that fir the first year of knowing each other you were trying to kill me and then the second year you shot me and left me for dead, it's just a little scary going from that to us stood in a park, me not being able to see and when my vision is clear again being kissed, it just a bit of a shock that all, I'm sorry” 

“No, no its fine I was just seeing how you would respond to me getting in touch with my emotions,” 

“And?” 

“as I knew you would, you felt sympathetic for me you felt sorry for me, Eve what have you learnt after living with me that I have lived my whole life being loved and mollycoddled?” 

“Ok I get it, it was a test to see if I loved you, and well now you know that I do” 

“Wait, what? you love me too?” 

“yes, obviously that’s why I didn’t move after you kissed me it was shock of realisation” 

They sat there Oksana mouth open like a fish and Eve patiently waiting for her to come back to earth. 

“well then, I guess I can do what I have waited almost a year to do” she leant in a kissed Eve first on the forehead then the cheek, tip of her nose, finally her lips, they were soft and small, but she didn’t mind she liked the feeling of the warmth. Eve lay back and Oksana crawled up to be next to her still kissing her, item by item off came the clothes, all sprawled over the room once off. 

Rolling over to be body to body with Oksana Eve once again felt at home and felt safe with the one whom she put her entire life in hold for, but then did not known she had, the one she loved the one she wanted and the one who wanted and loved her, she propped herself up on her elbow and leant over to kiss her lover on the cheek, brushed her blonde waves from her face and gave her a real kiss with a murmur from Oksana “Morning beautiful” turning to face Eve she pushed her hair out of Eve’s face and pulled her down for a proper kiss. 

“last night was fun, right?” 

“I was hoping you would say that so we could have some more fun more often.” 

“sure” said Eve in a very flirtatious manner 

“first work” 

“shit yes forgot, I smell and you need a shower too, we don’t both have enough time to get one before we leave for work” 

“sure we do, have one together, I promise not to do anything just shower, and maybe a few kisses?” 

“well what are we waiting for” 

To be continued


End file.
